Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-159636 discloses an electronic device in which a housing and a board are electronically connected via a conductive member. The electronic device comprises the housing in which a plurality of conductor patterns are provided, the board in which a wiring layer is provided on the surface, and the conductive member which connects the conductive patterns and the wiring layer.
The conductive member is a conductive elastic body made of conductive rubber or the like. By pressing a circuit board against the housing with the conductive member interposed therebetween, good electrical connection is secured.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional electronic device, since a conductive member is required, the number of components is increased, which increases the cost of manufacturing as a result.